White Ink
by RainbowAssassin
Summary: A young woman, a rebel, from the Capitol. She has escaped certain torture or death, to live a life in District 13. But is she content with her lot? She has a job as a medic, but is that enough for her? What will she strive for? - Will probably become Gale/OC. Rated T to be safe. There will be violence and bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fanfic I have ever posted. I hope it's enjoyed. _

_If you would, I'd love some feedback on this. _

* * *

Dee pulled at her hair regretfully, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde curls, so neat and defined when she lived in the Capitol, were a wild mess here in district 13. She sighed, pushing the stray wisps of hair behind her ears.

There was nothing to be done about it. District 13 simply didn't have the hair care products of the Capitol.

Sometimes she wondered what she was even doing here. Then, when she saw the injuries of the people coming into the hospital, where she worked, she remembered. She was here to help the rebels fight the Capitol. To fight against the Hunger Games, and everything the Capitol inflicts on people.

But it was so hard. She missed her life in the Capitol. The beauty. The food. The ease that she lived in.

She shook her head. It didn't help, ruminating on what she'd lost to her escape from the Capitol. She straightened her uniform, and left the quarters she shared with two other refugees from the districts. When she reached he stuck her arm into the machine that would ink her schedule on, over the white, swirling patterns tattooed on the skin from her shoulder to fingertips.

She sat at a table in the dining hall, alone, as usual. There seemed to be a certain... disconnect, between the refugees from the districts, and the rebels from the Capitol, like Dee. They didn't really associate with each other, beyond what was necessary.

She ate her meagre meal slowly, before taking her tray back, and leaving the hall. It was beginning to look like another day in near isolation.

Dee sat in the hospital, behind a counter, in a daze. She twirled a blonde lock around her finger, staring into space.

"Miss Edgestone." A curt voice snapped her out of her reverie. Dr Stanwell looked down at her in distaste. "Please pay attention, and check on the patients."

Dee nodded, standing up to make her rounds. Dr Stanwell scared her a little, and she was eager to get away from him.

The day ended before long, and Dee wound up back in the dining hall for dinner. Once again, her portion size was small. She wasn't one of the half starved wraiths from the districts, nor was she a soldier, in constant training. She was a mere Capitol medic, not even a proper doctor or healer.

With a heavy sigh, she stood, and returned her tray once more. She struggled to ignore the looks of disgust she garnered from the other rebels, and headed for her quarters for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I'm really disappointed with this chapter. I might come back and rewrite it later, but for now, I'm leaving it here. I'm truly sorry for the poor quality. _

_Reviews are love. Just let me know how you think this story is going. I desperately need feedback from someone. Anyone._

* * *

The next few days rolled past, one the same as the next. Get up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, dinner. That was it. The time passed slowly, with no one to talk to, no one to share anything with. Dee spent the nights crying herself to sleep, silently, so as not to wake her roommates. It wasn't easy to be isolated when people were packed so close together, but somehow, Dee managed it.

Time passed. Days blended to weeks. Dee even started to make friends. A girl, younger than her, who worked in the hospital as well. Her name was Mika, a refugee from district 3. She was sweet, and oh-so smart, even if she was only 16.  
The days began to brighten for Dee, with Mika to keep her company. They ate together, with Mika's small family, and worked together.

And then the rebellion started in full force. Dee was sent, alongside Mika and the other medics, to the Capitol, to assist.

She stepped off the hovercraft, and into a world full of chaos and noise.

This was a nightmare. Dee desperately tried to usher the children to safety, and then the world exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I'm slightly happier with this chapter than the previous two. I think my motivation is starting to come back._

* * *

Dee's eyes fluttered open, and she looked blearily around the white room.

"The children!" She panicked, sitting up, and flinching when the pain struck. It was everywhere. Burning, crippling agony.

A man in a white coat came in, administering a painkiller.

"Relax, Miss Edgestone," he said, soothingly. "You're in the hospital. It's been sixteen days since you were brought here. You broke a lot of bones, and got burned, when the bomb went off."

Dee laid back in the soft bed, looking down at the bandages encompassing her limbs.

"What-" she cleared her throat. "What happened? The rebellion?"

"The rebels won," the doctor replied, sitting in a chair by Dee's bed. "Snow is to be executed."

"The Mockingjay? How many people died? Where am I?" Dee fired off questions rapidly.

The doctor sighed in exasperation. "First of all, I'm Dr. Casey. You're in the Capitol. Katniss Everdeen is alive. And too many are dead," he finished heavily. "Now go back to sleep, until you're healed properly."

He stood, administering a sedative, and Dee fell into a deep sleep.

It took three weeks of rehabilitation, but eventually, Dee was able to leave the hospital. She'd always have a limp, however, from her shattered leg, and the muscle damage that the shards of bone had caused. She waved goodbye to Dr. Casey, and got on a hovercraft. She, along with several others, was being taken to district 2. She had a job, waiting for her, in a medical centre there.

Dee stepped off the hovercraft, into a much more ordered setting than she'd expected. People bustled around, concerning themselves with their own affairs, while Dee was led to the medical centre, where she was told to set herself up. This would be where she was staying. She'd sleep in an adjoining room, and work here during the day.


End file.
